


Tequila Trouble

by olivemartini



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Noah's POV, i don't know what this is, i think, s02e04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah's POV when he and Audrey kissed. </p><p>Also, if anyone reads this and thinks of a better title, please tell me.  They just seem to get worse as time goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila Trouble

He didn't plan on kissing her.

Except she looked sort of heart broken.  And terrified out of her mind.  But she was also looking at him like he was the most wonderful thing to ever exist, and she never looked at him like that, not for a long time, not for real.  And Noah knew it couldn't be real, had to be one of his daydreams come to life, because how was he supposed to know that the "effects everyone differently" part of drugs meant that while everyone else in the room might have been hallucinating, his hyper active brain had slowed to a crawl and his common sense got thrown out the window?  He couldn't have.  So he assumed that this was dream Audrey, not real Audrey, and even when he got to her and realized that it was actually her, all he wanted to do was make her feel better.

Noah could remember her saying sorry.  Sorry, sorry, she was so sorry, it was her fault, and he couldn't imagine what she had to apologize for.  (Unless there actually is something she isn't telling him, something big, something bad, and he wasn't reading too much into things like everyone had been trying to convince.)  She looked like she was watching something half a miracle and half out of a horror film, and all he wanted to do was make that expression, that feeling, disappear for her.  All Noah wanted to do, all he ever wanted to do, was fix things for her.

But then she was reaching out to him, still looking at him like she loved him, and he was telling her not to be afraid. Because she looked scared, even as he leaned in to kiss her.  Part of his brain was screaming that this is bad, that come tomorrow this kiss might be the thing that shatters their already strained friendship, that this is a bit like taking advantage of her, and he doesn't want to be the type of guy that takes advantage of girls when they aren't in their right state of mind.  But how do you walk away from something you've been subconsciously dreaming about for the past two years, when its right in front of you and better than everything you've ever dreamed?

You can't.  Or at least, Noah couldn't.  Not when he was still half convinced he was dreaming and still high himself, not when her fingers were digging into his arm and his hand was spread across her back and her lips weren't moving away from his. 

So he kissed her.  And even when Zoey interrupted them, even when he could feel the shock of what he had done settle over him, he kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on Instagram @alwaysscripturient


End file.
